stabbed in the back not literally
by come burn with me
Summary: When twelve year old Perennial is chosen to compete in the 25th hunger games, the odds are not in her favour. when friendship forms in the arena she knows one of them must die. but can she make it out alive? better than it sounds. please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: betrayal.

My name is Perennial and I live district nine. I have long dirty blonde hair and gold eyes. It's the twenty-fifth hunger games and the president is going to tell us what the quell is. President Snow pulls an envelope labelled twenty-five out of a box. Everyone stares tensely at the screen when he speaks, "to remind the districts that no one can be trusted and that those they thought they knew will betray them, the people from the districts will vote on the tributes. I watch as my parents exchange a meaningful glance then motion my sister Rye, who is nineteen, over. They whisper for a little while then Rye leaps back "No! I won't do it!"Me and all my five other older siblings (I'm the youngest child.) stare at them. "What is it?" asks Rendin, the second youngest, he's thirteen. "Oh nothing." replies my father. Rye walks out of the room, looking shaken.

-skip to reaping-

i stand in the crowd with the other twelve year old girls, waiting anxiously as the film is shown. Then Fluff, our escort holds out two envelopes. "This is our lady for district nine... Perennial Avens!" she pronounced it Pear-in-ee-all Ay-vinz so for second I was relieved then my mother pushed me forward, a smirk on her face and it all came crashing down on me. When Rye refused to do something. That something had been voting for me, they must have asked people to vote for me. I have been betrayed, stabbed in the back by my own parents. That is when I realize I am standing on the stage, shaking Fluff's hand and sitting down. "Jamie Simel!" I see my parents glaring as though something went wrong. Then I see Rye glance at Rendin and realize they were trying to get Rendin picked as well. In the justice building Rye runs in, tears streaming down her face, "I should have stopped them; I thought they would never actually do it. I should have saved you." "it's not your fault Rye, I'll try make it home... I swear. Then Rendin comes in and we explain to him before Rye's three minutes are up. They give me a ring with a _real_ sapphire in it then they hug me and the peacekeeper makes them leave. "Good-bye Perry. I get on the train and collapse in my bed, crying myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two: chariots

**Disclaimer: I'm disclaiming...:D, I don't own anything you recognize.**

I wake up in time for dinner and sit down across from Jamie, taking in the sight of more food then I've seen in my life. My mentor, Ruby Emerson who won the 19th hunger games tells us to eat up. We don't talk much and when the train finally pulls into the Capitol I am almost glad. My prep team, a sparkly girl with blue hair and green lipstick named Marina, A Woman with spiky fuchsia hair and inch long eyelashes named Dahlia and a man named Viker who has his body died lime green and his hair is orange. After they rid my body of the few hairs and scrub me till I think my skin will fall off. Then I get to meet my stylist, Rapunzel. She is a woman with black hair so long that not only do I decide that it must have been inspired by her name or vice-versa that she literally trips over it. We have dinner and there is so much food I can't try half of it. Afterwards I go to talk to Rapunzel about the chariot rides. "This year I'm focusing on the wheat."She hands me what's almost a sort of armor, it's gold, reflective and has rows of wheat on it. Marina finishes brushing my hair and while Dahlia styles it Viker slips golden boots onto my feet. My hair is up in a fancy twisty bun of sorts and I have mascara, pale pink lipstick and metallic nail polish. My cheeks are pink and i have sparkles on my eyelids. When we get on the chariot I wait as the district one tribute, Velvet who is wearing a puffy ball gown and Blade who is wearing old-fashioned evening wear. District two: Mason in a stone-cutters outfit and Crystal in a grey tight fitting body suit. District three: wires wrapping around her. District four: Starfish in a mermaid costume and Pike wrapped in seaweed. District five: metallic costumes. District six: racing outfits. District seven: trees. District eight: Feathery silk and heavy cloth outfits. Our chariot rode out and all noise was drowned out by cheers. District Ten: chickens. District eleven: overalls and straw hats. District twelve: coal miner's outfits. Then we go, have dinner and go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: disclaiming once again. so in case you didn't know I'm not Suzanne Collins and therefore i don't own the hunger games or anything you recognize.**

A/N: sorry, I know it's short but I'm really busy write now. anyway, hope you like it.

chapter three: training

In the morning we eat breakfast and our mentor talks to us. She seems more interested in Jamie then me so I just eat than we go to training and I am struggling with a net when a girl with long dark hair and clear dark blue eyes comes over, "here you have to knot it like this." "thanks.", I say, smiling at her. "I'm Chevy fom district six." "I'm Perennial, and I'm from district nine. she answers with "I know." we do training together and when it's lunch we sit at the same table. "Allies?" I ask, holding out my hand and we shake "Allies." the next day we train together again, we do edible plants, fire starting, and a bit of weapons which I'm terrible at. When it's time for private sessions we stand, waiting. I wish her good luck than wait till my turn. I step into the room,sweating and show them some berries telling which ones are poison and which are edible. Then I do some nets and traps and survival things. I can't fight so I don't bother with that. They dismiss me quickly. After dinner the scores show. the careers all get a score between a eight and a ten. Chevy gets a eight, which is really impresive considering she's from an outlying district. Jamie gets a five so when I get a six Ruby stares, seeming amazed that I got higher than Jamie. That night I dream of two mutts, Chevy and Rye attackingh me. They look as though I killed them then my parents appear, hissing "it's all your fault" and I wake with a start.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:hey guys, sorry, it was long time-no-update. Thanks to Pinkgirraffe10, Katnissfire87654, MagnusBaneLover-InsideJoker, Eloquence Deceptive and fan (guest) for reviewing. well, with no delay onto the chapter.

**disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. That honor belongs to the amazingly talented Suzanne Collins.**

Training went far quicker than I had expected, and in a couple of days we are going into the games. Chevy wants me to run away from the cornucopia while she gets supplies, and hide. Then she'll find me and we'll make shelter.

Today is the interviews and I am really, really nervous. As my prep team prepares me they won't let me open my eyes, it's going to be a surprise. They wash me and cut and file my nails, trim my hair, wash and brush it. then they put me into a huge ball gown-like dress. When they finally let me open my eyes, I am wearing a long, puffy golden dress with lots of lace and ruffles. My hair is in two braids with gold tinsel woven in and i have pale pink blush, and sparkle-y flats.

I stand in line with all the other tributes, waiting for district nine. not many make an impression on me, but the ones that do are mainly career girl from one, Velvets angle seems to be ruthless killer and the boy, blade is smart and sadistic. From two Mason is dumb and Crystal sweet and killer. Starfish from four is seemingly very intelligent and Pike is strong. the boy from six is twelve to, and is practically in I realize his strategy is for the capitol to sympathize with him.**  
**

districts seven and eight go by very fast, and soon it's my turn. Just as I step onto the stage, I step on long hem of my dress and tumble, face first, onto the ground. My face goes hot and I rub my head.

Caesar holds out a hand and helps me to my feet, "thats quite an entrance you made," he smiles," it took me hours of practice to make sure I wouldn't slip and I wasn't even wearing a dress!"

I laugh nervously and answer with, "Well, I think this is a size to large," I grin and sit down "but, it is gorgeous, don't you agree?"

"yes, certainly. Why don't you spin for us?" he asks.

In response I twirl, the skirt whirls around hilariously and the audience laugh.

great, what an impression I've made, I'm the laughingstock of the capitol.

"So, Perennial, how do you think you got voted?" he asks, his face turning serious.

I take a deep breath and turn my face neutral, "Well, my mother asked everyone in town to vote for me, i have a lot of brothers and sisters, and I guess my parents thought the easiest way to lose some kids were the games."

"Oh, that must be horrible." he says, making sympathetic face.

Then the timer goes of and he grabs my hand, "Perennial Avens, district nine!"  
then I walk of the stage.

Jamie's angle seems to be optimistic.


End file.
